Księżniczki wiedzą najlepiej
by Zpopk
Summary: Wielka przygoda dobiega końca... albo dopiero się zaczyna. Dla Finna który musi się odnaleźć w nowej rzeczywistości bazy Rebeliantów pierwsze dni będą pełne nowych przeżyć i uczuć. Tymczasem Rebelia ma nowy plan jak osłabić siły mrocznego Pierwszego Porządku. Tekst zawiera Spoilery do Gwiezdne Wojny: Przebudzenie Mocy


Finn otworzył powoli oczy. Sufit. Szary sufit, z którego zwieszało się kilka jasnych lamp. Nic specjalnego. Po chwili jednak jakiś cichy głos z tył jego głowy przypomniał mu, że przecież sufit powinien być biały. Cały biały z jedną ciemną linią biegnącą przez środek pomieszczenia. Taki sufit był w jego bazie. Wpatrywał się w niego dzień w dzień przez kilkanaście lat. Rano, kiedy budził się przed wszystkimi, i wieczorem, kiedy nie mógł zasnąć. Ciemna linia, biel ściany. A nie szarość. Ta krótka refleksja sprawiła, że wszystkie wspomnienia nagle do niego wróciły. Ucieczka, pustynia, Rey, Sokół… I tu wspomnienia się urywały. Pamiętał ból, przeszywający ból w sercu, a potem - plecy. Tym razem wspomnienia wróciły jeszcze bardziej zamglone. Las, ciemność, czerwone światło. A teraz ten sufit. Finn pamiętał, że stało się coś złego, coś bardzo złego, ale nie mógł sobie dokładnie przypomnieć, co.

\- O, obudziłeś się – Finn usłyszał damski głos za plecami – spałeś już wystarczająco długo. Nawet jak na człowieka, którego prawie przecięli na pół. Sporo osób się tu o ciebie martwiło. Jeśli jeszcze raz usłyszę, jak Poe pyta o twoje zdrowie, to osobiście dopilnuję, by przenieśli go na nową bazę.

\- Czy mogę wstać? – Finn był absolutnie pewien, że ludzie budzący się w obcych pomieszczeniach z lukami w pamięci nigdy nie powinni zrywać się zbyt szybko.

\- Nawet powinieneś, nasz sprzęt medyczny nie jest najnowszy, ale powinien cię poskładać do kupy. Jedyny problem…

Finn nie usłyszał końca zdania. Zawył z bólu. Mimo że udało mu się usiąść, czuł palący ból w plecach.

\- Jedyny problem to ból. Ustąpi za kilkanaście minut. Niestety, nie możemy nic na to poradzić. Jakbyśmy cię pięknie nie zszyli i nie poskładali, to masz teraz w plecach sporo elektroniki. Na twoim miejscu unikałabym zbyt mokrych planet.

Finn oddychał szybko i starał się przypomnieć, co o bólu mówiono mu na treningu. Mógł nienawidzić Pierwszego Porządku całym sercem, ale trening wojskowy czasem się przydawał. Jak na przykład podpowiedź, by absolutnie nie myśleć o tym, co boli, i powtarzać jedno słowo jak mantrę. Ponoć działało. Finn starał się przez chwilę skupić na tym co pamiętał. Rey. Przypomniał sobie uśmiech dziewczyny, jej radość, kiedy udało im się opuścić Jakku. Ból trochę zelżał. Finn w końcu wyprostował się i rozejrzał po pomieszczeniu. Rzeczywiście widać było, że zgromadzony sprzęt nie lśni nowością. W ogóle nic tu nie lśniło, wręcz przeciwnie – wyglądało na nieco przerdzewiałe i zdecydowanie przestarzałe. Inaczej niż we wszystkich bazach Pierwszego Porządku. Tam służby sprzątające dbały, by każdy najdrobniejszy element był tak czysty, jak tylko się da. Finn wiedział coś o czystości. Właściwie to wiedział wszystko o kanalizacjach, ściekach, produktach zapewniających trwałość powierzchni. Lata treningu nie poszły na marne. Finn mógł spokojnie powiedzieć, że był doskonałą sprzątaczką. I chyba najgorszym szturmowcem w dziejach.

\- Gdzie jestem?

\- W bazie Rebelii, rzecz jasna. Nic nie pamiętasz?

\- Jakieś migawki. Moje ostatnie wspomnienia są dość zamglone. Planeta… zima…

\- Cóż, nie znam szczegółów, ale po twojej ranie na plecach wnioskuję, że pojedynkowałeś się z kimś na miecze świetlne. Bardzo nierozważna decyzja. Na całe szczęście, ktokolwiek cię ciął, nie postarał się. Co prawda, musieliśmy ci wymienić część kręgosłupa, ale poza tym jesteś jak nowy.

\- Część kręgosłupa? – Finn sięgnął palcami do pleców, jakby spodziewał się tam znaleźć jakieś metalowe części.

\- Nie przejmuj się. To naprawdę prawie rutynowa procedura. Jeśli nie będziesz się wystawiał na działanie niesprzyjających warunków, nikt nigdy nie zgadnie, że miałeś jakąkolwiek operację.

\- Niesprzyjających warunków?

\- Nie polecam kąpieli w lawie – kobieta uśmiechnęła się do siebie – No dobra, chłopcze, skoro już wstałeś, to zawiadomimy o tym twoich niecierpliwych przyjaciół.

Kobieta wyjęła z kieszeni komunikator:

\- Tu Doktor Kalonia z sektora medycznego. Finn się obudził. Zawiadomcie Poego Damerona, że jeśli naprawdę mu zależy, to może przyjść i go zabrać. A, i dodajcie, że jeśli jeszcze raz zostawi tu swoją kurtkę, to nie będziemy mu jej zwracać

\- Poe? – Finn miał wrażenie, że to imię mu coś mówi, ale nie był sobie w stanie dokładnie przypomnieć, co.

\- Nie mówi mi, że go nie pamiętasz. Przychodził tu prawie codziennie i gadał do ciebie godzinami. Serio, zaczynał mi działać na nerwy. Nie wiem, coście razem przeżyli, ale dla swojego dobra udawaj, że go pamiętasz, bo złamiesz chłopakowi serce.

Finn nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, ponieważ w tym momencie otworzyły się grodzie i stanął w nich mały okrągły robot. Nie czekając ani chwili, podjechał z radosnym piszczeniem do jego łóżka, przekrzywiając główkę to na lewo, to na prawo.

\- BB-8! – Finn zeskoczył z łóżka. Po chwili syknął z bólu. Trzeba się ruszać wolno, przynajmniej przez jakiś czas. Warto to sobie zapamiętać – Jak miło cię widzieć! A więc nic ci się nie stało! Bardzo dobrze. I co, skończyłeś tajną misję?

Robot zapiszczał i po chwili wystawił zapalniczkę. OK. Wszystko w porządku. Finn uśmiechnął się szeroko. Chętnie by uściskał robota, gdyby tylko wiedział, jak. Czy w ogóle ściska się roboty? Finowi przeszło przez myśl, że uciekając ze statku Pierwszego Porządku może wykazał się odwagą, ale nadal nie ma zielonego pojęcia, jak się właściwie zachowują zwykli ludzie.

Znów nie zdążył się nad tym dłużej zastanowić, bo tym razem w drzwiach stanął mężczyzna. Finn spojrzał na niego i w głowie pojawiła się tylko jedna myśl. Poe. Więcej pomyśleć nie zdołał, bo pilot niemal przebiegł przez pokój i porwał go w objęcia.

\- Obudziłeś się stary. Obudziłeś! – Finn bardzo by się ucieszył tak entuzjastycznym powitaniem, gdyby nie fakt, że Poe energicznie klepał go po plecach, co było – niestety – dość bolesne. W końcu Poe odsunął go od siebie na długość ramienia i zmarszczył brwi.

– Zniszczyłeś moją ulubioną kurtkę.

Finn przełknął ślinę. Nie pamiętał dokładnie, o co chodzi z kurtką i dlaczego Poe miałby wracać do takiej sprawy właśnie teraz. W ogóle czuł się dziwnie, bo choć pamięć mu szwankowała, to jedno pamiętał dość dobrze. Lubił tego człowieka. Naprawdę go lubił.

\- Przykro mi… to znaczy… ja… nie pamiętam…

\- Och, nie znasz się na żartach – Poe uśmiechnął się szeroko, błyskając białymi zębami – przecież sam ci ją dałem. Ale miałem nadzieję, że będziesz ją lepiej traktował. Na całe szczęście mają tu jeszcze maszyny szyjące. Naprawiłem ją i teraz można ją nosić. Powiesiłem ci ją nawet na krześle, żebyś ją zobaczył, gdy się obudzisz. Powinna tu być…

Pilot zaczął się rozglądać dookoła, bardzo zaaferowany.

\- Hej, Kalonia, gdzie jest ta kurtka, którą tu zostawiłem?

\- Tam wisi – lekarka wskazała na wieszak w kącie sali, gdzie znajdowało się kilka postrzępionych strojów pilotów, jak można było się domyślać – przeznaczonych do utylizacji – a teraz błagam, weź swoją kurtkę i swojego chłopaka, i dajcie mi spokój. Pomyślałby kto, że ten młody jest jedynym rebeliantem wymagającym leczenia.

Poe prychnął tylko, zabrał kurtkę i wyciągnął rękę do Finna.

\- Chodź, zaprowadzę cię do kwater mieszkalnych. Chyba znajdą się tam jakieś ciuchy dla ciebie. Potem coś zjemy i do dowództwa. Pod wieczór mam odprawę. W końcu mogę się zgodzić na jakiś nowy przydział.

\- W końcu?

\- Po tym, jak Rey odleciała, nie chciałem zostawiać cię samego.

Finn westchnął. Rzeczywiście, baza rebeliantów znacznie różniła się od siedziby Pierwszego Porządku. I nie chodziło tylko o sufit. Kiedy ostatnim razem sprawdzał, nikogo nie obchodziło, czy był sam.

Finn czuł się niezręcznie. Poe naciskał, by wziął część jego ubrań. Nie byli, co prawda, tego samego wzrostu i budowy, ale – o dziwo – ciuchy pilota leżały na Finnie całkiem nieźle. Zwłaszcza koreliańskie spodnie z lampasami. Ponoć stały się modne po poprzednim zwycięstwie Rebelii i od tamtego czasu każdy szanujący się pilot w galaktyce miał w szafie co najmniej jedną parę. Te, które nosił Finn, były na Poego lekko za duże. Na Finna pasowały idealnie, podobnie jak buty, które dostał tym razem z przydziału. Naprawiona przez Poego kurtka wyglądała natomiast bez zarzutu, poza jedną małą, nieco jaśniejszą linią, biegnącą przez środek pleców. Taka pamiątka zamiast blizny. Finn nigdy nie otrzymał od nikogo tylu rzeczy. Nigdy nie dawno mu nic bezinteresownie. Cokolwiek dostał z rąk swoich przełożonych, służyło tylko jednemu celowi. Walce i zwycięstwu.

Jednak nie nowy strój sprawił, że czuł się dziwnie. Poe zaprowadził go do kantyny. Za stołami siedzieli ludzie i stworzenia najróżniejszych ras, wzrostu i płci. Mówiono wieloma językami, a jedzenie było tak różnorodne, że jeden pilot mógł spokojnie jeść to, co drugiego zabiłoby w pięć minut. Kiedy jednak Poe i Finn stanęli w drzwiach, cały ten tłum najpierw zamilkł, a potem wstał i zaczął energicznie bić brawo.

\- Co się stało? – Finn rozejrzał się, spodziewając się, że ktoś ważny wszedł za nimi na salę

\- Rozwaliliśmy Starkillera. Co prawda, nie my dwaj, ale chwilowo wszyscy uważają, że bez nas by nie wyszło. Ponoć nawet masz kiedyś dostać kiedyś medal. – Poe uśmiechnął się, po czym ukłonił się lekko niczym aktor i dał wszystkim znak ręką, by usiedli. Po chwili wszystko wróciło do normy.

\- Wszyscy cię tak tu traktują?

\- Nie mnie, tylko nas. A poza tym – nie wszyscy. Jeśli pójdziesz ze mną do dowództwa, przekonasz się, że dla nich zniszczenie kolejnej stacji kosmicznej to naprawdę kaszka z mleczkiem.

Finn uznał, że lepiej nie drążyć dalej. Wcale nie był jeszcze pewien, czy zostanie w bazie. Nie był przecież rebeliantem. Na razie coraz mocniej czuł głód. Poe wskazał mu miejsce u szczytu stołu.

\- Siedź, ja pójdę po jedzenie. Jest coś, co lubisz?

\- E… nie wiem. Szturmowcy dostają jedynie odpowiednią pożywkę ze składnikami odżywczymi. Nie wiem, czy to ma jakiś smak.

\- Biedaku – Poe zrobił minę, jakby Finn powiedział coś naprawdę strasznego – postaram się przynieść najlepsze żarcie, jakie ta dziura ma do zaoferowania.

Finn usiadł bardzo powoli, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na słabnący, pulsujący ból w plecach. Nie było źle. Nikt nie chciał go zabić, chwilowo nikt nie kazał mu strzelać, czekał na jedzenie. Podobno dobre. Poe był wręcz nadmiernie opiekuńczy, ale na razie nie odpowiedział na żadne jego pytanie dotyczące tego, co stało się, gdy Finn leżał i czekał na wyleczenie. Rey na pewno była cała i zdrowa. Inaczej by nie odleciała. Tylko dokąd? Wróciła do siebie? Po tym wszystkim? I co właściwie się udało? Zniszczyli bazę, ale czy mają spokój? I gdzie właściwie są? Poe zdecydowanie coś ukrywał. Obiecywał, ze wszystko dokładnie opowie, ale kiedy miał przejść do szczegółów, szybko zmieniał temat. Teraz jednak będą musieli porozmawiać, zwłaszcza że głupio wejść na spotkanie dowództwa z lukami w pamięci. Jedno wiedział na pewno. Gdziekolwiek przeniosą Poego, on też chce się tam znaleźć. Za długo żył pewien, że nie ma w galaktyce nikogo, komu by zależało na jego życiu, by teraz znów zostać samemu. Uczucie, że ktoś o ciebie dba, było zbyt dobre. I zbyt nowe.

\- Proszę. Bothański gulasz z korzonków. Część osób twierdzi, że smakuje jak pieczony szczur, ale to najlepsze danie, jakie się tu podaje.

Poe postawił na stole dwie miski. Obie wypełniał szary, bulgoczący płyn. Finn z niepokojem zanurzył łyżkę w potrawie. Po chwili poczuł, jakby znalazł się w niebie.

\- Nigdy w życiu nie jadłem nic lepszego – uśmiechnął się szeroko i zaczął jeść coraz szybciej.

\- Biedaku, przez te wszystkie lata strzelania do szturmowców nigdy, ani przez chwilę, nie czułem względem nich współczucia. Teraz jednak będzie mi do nich dużo trudniej strzelać. Serio, muszę cię zabrać do jakiejś przyzwoitej knajpy. Znam taką jedną na Yavin 4. Wtedy dowiesz się, co to dobre jedzenie.

Po chwili było już po posiłku. Finn zastanawiał się przez moment, czy nie poprosić Poego, by poszedł po jeszcze jedną porcję, ale doszedł do wniosku, że jeśli cała baza wygląda tak, jak sektor medyczny, to pewnie Rebelia ledwo wiąże koniec z końcem. Może lepiej nie nadużywać jej gościnności.

\- Poe, teraz jest dobry moment, żebyś odpowiedział mi po kolei wszystko od chwili, kiedy opuściłem bazę. Wiem, że zdarzyło się coś bardzo złego, ale nie pamiętam, co.

Poe skrzywił się nieco. Finn nawet go rozumiał. Przekazywanie złych wieści nie należy do najprzyjemniejszych zadań.

\- No dobrze. Ty, Rey, Solo i Chewbacca polecieliście na Starkillera. Mieliście wyłączyć osłony i wrócić. Taki był plan. Solo zdecydował, że zostaniecie i rozłożycie dodatkowe ładunki wybuchowe. Do tego momentu szło świetnie, ale Solo spotkał Kylo Rena.

\- Jego syn! – Finn nagle zobaczył całą scenę. Wąski most i dwie sylwetki. Kylo Ren bez maski. Mistrz, którego bali się wszyscy szturmowcy, wyglądał bez niej tak słabo i krucho, wręcz dziecinnie. Pamiętał też, że dopiero wtedy dostrzegł podobieństwo między Hanem Solo a mistrzem Ren. Nie, nie Kylo Ren… jak go nazwał Solo. Ben! Tak, Finn wtedy dostrzegł Bena Solo, syna Hana Solo, bohatera rebelii. Przez chwilę miał nawet wrażenie, że będzie świadkiem niezwykłego pojednania. A potem…

Poe dostrzegł zmianę na twarzy Finna, bo zamilkł. Dalszej części historii nie musiał opowiadać.

\- Rey i Chewbbaca przywieźli cię do bazy. Wtedy udało się nam odczytać mapę z lokalizacją Luke'a Skywalkera. Rey poleciała tam Sokołem. To było jakiś czas temu i na razie nie mamy żadnych informacji zwrotnych. Trochę się tu martwimy, ale Generał Organa każe nam się uspokoić. Mówi, że gdyby cokolwiek złego się zdarzyło, na pewno by o tym wiedziała. Ona zawsze wie. To dobrze. Nikt nie miałby odwagi powiedzieć jej o śmierci Hana. Nikt w Rebelii nie jest tak odważny.

\- Czyli co, tak siedzicie i czekacie, aż Rey się odezwie? – Finn przyzwyczajony był do planu działań wyznaczonego na miesiące do przodu. Pierwszy Porządek miał nawet hasło „Znaj nie tylko swój pierwszy rozkaz". Finn nawet teraz umiał wyrecytować z pamięci, jaki był plan jego prac na stacji kosmicznej do końca roku – mimo że stacji kosmicznej już nie było.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Jej zadania jest ważne, ale to tylko kawałek naszych działań. Dziś Generał Organa ma nam przedstawić plan misji mającej na celu wyeliminowanie generała Huxa. Wierzymy, że siła Pierwszego Porządku opiera się na dwóch filarach. Jeden to Ciemna Strona Mocy – tą zajmie się Luke. Drugi to znakomicie zorganizowana potęga militarna – tu musimy działać sami. Zamordowanie Huxa powinno znacznie osłabić wojsko. Z tego, co wiemy, nie ma on prostego zastępstwa.

\- Nie ma, nie ma – sam wyeliminował wszystkich, których mógł. Dużo się o tym mówiło w bazie.

\- No widzisz – Poe uśmiechnął się szeroko – na pewno znajdziesz dla siebie miejsce w Rebelii. Nadal niesłychanie mało wiemy o Pierwszym Porządku. Jasne wszyscy tu wiedzą, że to banda szaleńców. Ktoś, kto dla nich walczył i przeszedł ich trening, będzie dla nas bezcenny.

\- A nie potraktują mnie jak zdrajcę? Albo szpiega?

\- Udowodniłeś że nie ma w tobie ciepłych uczuć do Pierwszego Porządku. Zresztą wiesz... – Poe rozejrzał się wokoło, jakby zdradzał wielki sekret – Han Solo był w Akademii Imperialnej dla pilotów, póki go nie wyrzucili za niesubordynację. Nikt nigdy nie powie złego słowa o człowieku, który służył po złej stronie, zanim znalazł odpowiednią drogę. W każdym razie nie przy Generał Organie.

Finn uśmiechnął się z ulgą. Po raz pierwszy w życiu cieszył się, że był szturmowcem. A jeszcze bardziej cieszył się, że był byłym szturmowcem.

Najbardziej zaskoczyły go krzesła. Niemal całe życie spędził, stojąc w czasie odpraw i słuchając kolejnych szkoleniowców czy dowódców, którzy wydawali rozkazy. A tu wszyscy siedzieli i rozmawiali między sobą, czekając, aż przyjdą przedstawiciele najwyższego dowództwa. Ktoś opowiadał kawał, ktoś dzielił się swoimi wspomnieniami z ostatniej akcji. Kilku pilotów miało na ramieniu czarne opaski na znak żałoby po kolegach, którzy zginęli w akcji. Finn dostrzegł taką także na ramieniu Poego. Ten przebrał się w swój szary mundur i siedział zaskakująco spokojny.

\- Coś się stało? – Finn chyba pierwszy raz widział na twarzy pilota coś na kształt lęku czy niezadowolenia.

\- Nic, po prostu boję się, że nie dostanę ciekawego przydziału. Nie wytrzymam ani chwili dłużej na ziemi. Muszę latać.

\- Na pewno dadzą ci coś ciekawego, jesteś najlepszym pilotem Rebelii!

\- Tak, ale odrzuciłem ostatnie trzy rozkazy. Jestem na cenzurowanym. Gdybym latał nieco gorzej, postawiliby mnie przed sądem wojskowym.

\- Dlaczego odmówiłeś?

\- Ty to czasem wolno kojarzysz. Mówiłem że nie chcę cię zostawiać.

Finn chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zanim zdążył, boczne drzwi do sali otworzyły się cicho i weszli przedstawiciele dowództwa. Finn spodziewał się, że Generał Organa będzie nosiła jakiś znak żałoby, ale nie dostrzegł w jej szarym wojskowym stroju niczego co mogłoby to sugerować. Dopiero kiedy powiodła oczyma po zebranych, Finn zrozumiał, dlaczego. W jej spojrzeniu był tak bezbrzeżny smutek, że nie potrzebowała żadnego więcej znaku. Finn pomyślał, że mimo wszystkiego, co widział w życiu, nigdy nie widział, by ktoś miał w spojrzeniu tyle bezbrzeżnego żalu. Może właśnie tak patrzy ktoś, kto naprawdę został sam w całej wielkiej galaktyce.

\- Witam wszystkich zebranych. Jak zapewne wiecie, wciąż czekamy na pierwsze wiadomości od Rey na temat Luke'a Skywalkera. Powodzenie tej akcji jest kluczowe dla zwycięstwa Rebelii. Nie możemy jednak poprzestać na naszych poszukiwaniach. Dzięki wytrwałej pracy naszych szpiegów otrzymaliśmy informację, że generał Hux znajduje się obecnie na Niszczycielu na orbicie Arkanis. Będzie tam jeszcze przez kilka dni nadzorował przegrupowanie w siłach Pierwszego Porządku. Z naszych informacji wynika, że nikt nie spodziewa się tak szybkiego nowego ataku. Nasz plan zakłada działanie, którego dotychczas nie podejmowaliśmy. Zamiast starać się zniszczyć Niszczyciel, będziemy próbowali dostać się na jego pokład i wyeliminować Huxa. Według tego, co nam wiadomo, powinno to zaprowadzić na jakiś czas chaos w dowództwie armii.

\- Na pewno. Hux nie ma bezpośredniego następcy – Finn nie mógł się powstrzymać, by nie dorzucić swojego zdania.

\- Przepraszam, skąd masz takie dane? – siedzący za stołem skośnooki mężczyzna, który dotychczas referował plan Rebelii, spojrzał na niego nieufnie.

\- Finn… Jestem tym byłym szturmowcem. W bazie wszyscy o tym mówili.

Przez salę przetoczył się szum. Kilkoro pilotów odwróciło się na krzesłach i zaczęło mierzyć go wzrokiem. Najwyraźniej nie należało się jednak głośno przyznawać do poprzedniej ścieżki kariery.

\- To doskonale – Finn usłyszał głos Poego i poczuł jego rękę na ramieniu – musimy tylko zdobyć jeden statek Pierwszego Porządku i dwa stroje szturmowców. Ja potrafię tym latać, Finn strzelać, a na dodatek dokładnie wie, jak działają szturmowcy. Lepszego planu nigdy nie wymyślimy. Nigdy wcześniej nie mieliśmy też lepszej okazji, by zrealizować taki plan.

\- Nie jestem pewien…

\- To dobry pomysł – Generał Organa odezwała się spokojnym, chrapliwym głosem – bardzo dobry. Ale zrodzony, jak widzę, głównie z potrzeby wspólnej przygody. Choć kto wie… Może takie są najlepsze. Niemniej jednak ma on jedną wadę. By się udał, potrzebujemy nienaruszonego statku i nienaruszonych kombinezonów. Tych zaś nam chwilowo brakuje.

\- Ale… – Poe wyraźnie chciał coś dodać.

\- Kapitanie Dameron, rozumiem powody, dla których odrzuciłeś nasze ostatnie oferty. Gdybyśmy ich nie rozumieli całym sercem, nie służyłbyś więcej w szeregach Rebelii. Jednak każde zrozumienie ma granice. Granicą jest powodzenie misji. Mając jednak na uwadze to, że istotnie głupotą byłoby zmarnować wiedzę naszego nowego żołnierza, proponuję inne rozwiązanie. Natychmiast udasz się, wraz z obstawą, do zakładów fabrycznych Pierwszego Porządku . Musicie pozyskać niezarejestrowany pojazd tak, by nie zauważono, że brakuje go w szeregach imperium. Macie na to niesłychanie mało czasu, dlatego radzę ruszać natychmiast po zakończeniu odprawy i otrzymaniu wszystkich informacji. Ale szturmowiec zostanie z nami. W tym czasie przekaże nam wszystko, co wie o zasadach działania przeciwnika, by – jeśli wasza wspólna misja się nie powiedzie – Rebelia nadal mogła posłużyć się informacjami o naszym największym przeciwniku. Czy to jasne?

\- Tak – Poe usiadł. Finn nie miał pojęcia, czy jego przyjaciel jest uradowany, czy wręcz przeciwnie.

\- To dobrze – Generał Organa wstała – koniec odprawy. Poe, zbierz załogęi przygotuj się do wylotu. Finn – jak tylko kapitan Poe nas pożegna, staw się do kwater dowództwa. Będziesz nam musiał odpowiedzieć na kilka pytań.

Finn kiwnął głową. Wiedział, że powinien się bać przesłuchania. Ale bardziej bał się zostać sam.

Finn zmrużył oczy. Od dawna nie widział słońca. Teraz, mimo że gwiazda już dawno minęła najwyższy punkt na horyzoncie, wszystko wydawało się zbyt jasne, a kolory – dziwnie soczyste. Aż oczy bolały. Zwłaszcza gdy Finn wpatrywał się w intensywnie pomarańczowy skafander Poego. BB-8 kręcił się przy X-Wingu, co chwila coś piszcząc i przekrzywiając głowę. Jego uwagi musiały być dowcipne, bo Poe uśmiechał się szeroko i co chwila parskał śmiechem. Finn obiecał sobie, że jeśli Rebelia pozwoli mu zostać i nikt go nie zabije, to nauczy się tego cholernego języka droidów, podobnie jak porykiwania Wookie. I już nikt nie będzie go obgadywał za plecami. Teraz jednak musiał się pogodzić z tym, że za kilkanaście minut zostanie na planecie sam. Znów.

\- Nie lubię patrzeć, jak odlatujesz – Finn miał wrażenie, jakby już wcześniej słyszał, jak ktoś tak mówi. Ale nie mógł sobie przypomnieć dokładnie, kto. Głupie dziury w pamięci.

\- Zanim się obejrzysz, będę z powrotem – Poe nadal się uśmiechał – jestem najlepszym pilotem w galaktyce. Nie masz się o co martwić.

\- Han też był doskonałym pilotem – Finn nawet nie wiedział, skąd mu to przyszło do głowy. I dlaczego powiedział to głośno.

\- Han był doskonałym pilotem. Ale był też człowiekiem, który doskonale wiedział, kiedy należy polecieć, a kiedy zostać na ziemi. Serio, wszyscy w galaktyce wiedzą, że w tym był najlepszy. Nie przejmuj się. Nie po to czekałem, aż się obudzisz, żeby teraz sobie coś zrobić. Zresztą, znasz mnie, ja się ze wszystkiego wywinę.

Finn westchnął. Przypomniał sobie niewielki statek na pustynnej planecie. Pusty, roztrzaskany. Ile razy można wywinąć się śmierci? Jednak nic nie powiedział. W końcu nie chciał wyjść na takiego, który za bardzo się przejmuje. Jego skromna znajomość relacji międzyludzkich podpowiadała, że nikogo nie należy odsyłać na niebezpieczną misję z wyrzutami sumienia.

\- Masz rację. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Niedługo się zobaczymy.

\- Zobaczymy. I polecimy razem.

Tym razem Poe znów nie czekał, tylko mocno przytulił przyjaciela. I choć plecy Finna znów przeszył dreszcz bólu, tym razem nawet nie drgnął. Jedyne, o czym pomyślał, to pustka w oczach Generał Organy. Nie ma gorszej rzeczy niż być samym w tej strasznie wielkiej galaktyce.

X-wingi wystartowały z hukiem, by po chwili stać się tylko maleńkimi kropkami na ciemniejącym niebie. W końcu znikły zupełnie, podobnie jak słońce, które schowało się za horyzontem. Finn poczuł się przeraźliwie samotny. Nie było na tej planecie nikogo, kogo znał, komu mógłby zaufać, z kim chciałby spędzić czas. Wszyscy, których znał, wszyscy, na których mu zależało, byli gdzieś daleko w przestrzeni kosmicznej. To było nawet gorsze niż lata w Akademii. Wtedy nie czuł nic. Teraz czuł wszystko na raz.

\- Przyzwyczaisz się – głos, który usłyszał był nie do pomylenia z żadnym innym. Tuż obok niego stała Generał Organa z kocem zarzuconym na ramiona. – Nie do tego, że odlatuje, ale do tego, że się martwisz. To zawsze będzie z tobą. Gdzieś na granicy umysłu. Nawet wtedy, kiedy będziesz szczęśliwy, będziesz się martwił, że znów przyjdzie dzień, kiedy odleci. A kiedy wróci, to będziesz myśleć, ile jeszcze razy się uda. I tak będzie już zawsze, tak długo, jak długo będzie na kogo czekać. A nawet dłużej. Zawsze będziesz się bać, ale jednocześnie nie będziesz umiał żyć bez tego strachu. Bo jeśli on zniknie, to będzie znaczyć, że nic już nie ma.

\- Ale… ja… to znaczy – Finn próbował wyjaśnić, ale zorientował się, że to prawda. Bał się. Bał się, że już nigdy nikt do niego nie wróci, że zostanie sam.

\- Nie tłumacz się, chłopcze. Nie ma sensu. I tak nie znajdziesz odpowiednich słów. Chodź, dostaniesz coś ciepłego do picia i opowiesz mi dokładnie wszystko, co wiesz. Nie musimy cię specjalnie przesłuchiwać. Nie, kiedy jesteś w takim stanie. Ale powiem ci, masz szczęście.

\- Ja?

\- O, tak! – Generał uśmiechnęła się ciepło i przez chwilę Finn dostrzegł w niej młodą księżniczkę, o której wszyscy tyle mu opowiadali – Nie ma lepszych mężczyzn w galaktyce niż odważni piloci. Mogę cię zapewnić. Coś o tym wiem. Doprowadzą cię do szału szybciej niż da się dolecieć na Kessel.

Finn uśmiechnął się do siebie. Najwyraźniej nigdy nie jest się do końca samemu. Zawsze z pomocą może przyjść księżniczka. W końcu one znają się najlepiej na miłości.


End file.
